Forbidden Love
by Kimmie0329
Summary: One kingdom against another kingdom.Both are at war with each other.The kingdom of Highfyness has three princes.And the kingdom of Joynoness has three princess.One by one they fall in love.When their kingdoms may get over ruled will they take a big risk?
1. The Bad News

Once there was two kingdoms. One was named Highfiness which had three princes named Alvin, Simon, Theodore. The other kingdom, the kingdom named Jaynoness which had three princess named Brittany, Jeannette, and Eleanor. Both kingdoms were at war with each other. It was very horrible.

One day Princess Brittany was walking down the castle's main hall, when Princess Eleanor walked to her. "Brittany"! "What is it Eleanor"? "I over heard the Queen talking to the National guard that we have to get an arranged married very soon". "What"! "I know Jeannette doesn't like it , and well nether do I"! "Shhh, Eleanor". "Let's go upstairs and talk about this with Jeannette". They two sisters walked up the stairs to their room to talk with their other sister.

"Jeannette do you want an arranged "? "No, but Brittany". "Quiet Jeannette". Brittany pointed at Jeannette. "Jeannette where is Eleanor"? Brittany looked around. "I don't know". "Eleanor"? "Eleanor". "Eleanor"! The two girls walked around the castle looking for Eleanor. Then they bumped into the National guard. "Girls what are you doing"? "Where just looking around the castle". Brittany said. "Yeah". Jeannette said. "Okay then as long as nothing is wrong". He walked away. the girls breathed out a sign of relief. "Come on let's look in the earth room". The two girls walked a bunch of hallways.

They opened the big green doors. It had a waterfall with a bench and a buch of flowers, and fruit. "Eleanor"? "Eleanor". "Eleanor"! "She's not here". Jeannette said sadly and worried. "I hope she is alright". Brittany said with a little hope. "Me too, Britt".

But Eleanor was around the castle gate. she was trying to find a way out. Eleanor wanted to make sure no one saw her so she waited till night fall. Eleanor was trying to run away from her problems. She didn't want to marry someone that she didn't know.


	2. The Woods

Eleanor thought that she could grab the rope in the corner of the front gate to get out. she grabbed the rope and trew it over the gate.she tied it to the bottom of the gate. And then she tied the other part to the bottom of the gate. Then she climbed over the gate.

She thought, "I'm free"! Then she walked into the town. She got some simple clothes and just started walking. Then she meet a sign that said turn back or go ahead if you dare. She ignored the warning sign. Then she heard a big explosion. She screamed. She started running toward the woods. then she got deeper into the woods. She was getting scared. "Hello"? "Hello"? She started running again. then the came across a stream. She hopped along the rocks and keep running. Then she bumped into someone.

They both screamed. "Hello"? Eleanor said. "Hello". The strange voice said. "Who are you"? Eleanor said "I'm Prince Theodore of Highfiness". He said "I'm Princess Eleanor of Joynoness". "Wait one minute"! "Aren't our kingdoms at war with each other"? "Yes". "You do know you are in Hyghfiness territory". "Oh, I'm so sorry". "But please spear me". Eleanor got on her knees. "Spare you"?"I'm not going to kill you". "Your not"? "Of course not". "Why would I kill a beautiful young lady"? "You think in beautiful"? "Of course". "Would you like to take a stroll around the woods with me". "Okay".

They two started walking. Eleanor thought this was her dream. She never wanted it to end. They started talking two find out the two had a lot in common. "Theodore what is your favorite color"? "What I'm wearing". "That's my favorite color too". Theodore was wearing a green outlined suit of armor with a sword. Eleanor was wearing a green dress. They walked up to Joynoness boarder. She sat on a huge rock. "Eleanor I can't go any farther". He said. "I wish I could see you again". She said. "Maybe you can". Theodore said. "Eleanor I know we have only meet today and I feel I have known you all my life". He said. "And this may sound strange. but..". "Eleanor". "Yes". she said. "I love you". Her eyes sparkled with a thousand moons. "I love you too Theodore"! He kissed her passionately. He stopped. "Theodore I never want this to end"! "I know". "But you must promise not to tell no one". "I promise". She kissed him. "When will I ever see you again"? "Three days from now". "Come back to the boarder of Joynoness and I'll be waiting for you, Eleanor". He said. "Good bye". She said "Good bye". he said. They kissed good bye and she ran back to the castle with out being noticed. She couldn't wait to find her sisters.


	3. The Book

Eleanor climbed back over the gate. She put everything back where it was. She had made it back to the castle before dawn. She took off her dress and put on her gown. she walked toward her bed and went to sleep.

That morning the girls woke up. Brittany woke up and saw Eleanor asleep. "Eleanor"! Jeannette and Eleanor woke up. Jeannette looked at Eleanor. "Eleanor"! Brittany, and Jeannette hugged her. "Brittany"! "Jeannette"! They got up on the bed with Eleanor. "Eleanor where did you go"? Eleanor thought. "Should I tell them or not"? She made up her mind. "You guys have to make me a promise that you won't tell"! "Princess honor". "I went to the woods". "That's where the war is, Eleanor"! "I know, Brittany". "Are you hurt"? Jeannette said. "Only my heart"! "What"? Brittany and Jeannette looked at each other. "What do you mean Eleanor"? Brittany asked. "Do you promise not to tell again"? "Princess honor"! They both said together. "I meet a guy"! Eleanor squeezed the pillow thinking about Theodore. Then Brittany started popping out with questions. "Who is he"? "Is he royalty"? "Is he cute"? "His name is Prince Theodore of Highfyness"."And yes he's really cute"! "Eleanor did he hurt you". Jeannette said worried. "No I thought he was going to kill me". "But he called me beautiful, and we strolled through out the safe part of the woods, and when we got to Joynoness territory we kissed". "What"! The girls both said. "You kissed"! "Yeah"! "And I liked it"! "What a minute Eleanor". "I don't think you should see him". "But Brittany". Brittany walked out the door.

Then as the day went on Eleanor, Brittany, and Jeannette went through out the day doing things, or learning. Jeannette was in the library reading an important book. When she got to the end of the book she put it back. She looked for the next book that went with it. It was more important that all of them. But she looked for it. She couldn't find it. "Where did it go"? She looked at the record of when the book was there. "So the Highfyness took it"? She sat down and thought of something. She waited till later that night where non one would notice that she was gone.

Jeannette done the same thing Eleanor did with the rope. Jeannette climbed over the gate and ran to the dress shop that Eleanor had went to. She got a map of the Highfyness castle and where the book was. She was headed off for Highfyness. Jeannette ran through the woods. She made it to Highfyness. It was like their kingdom, but different people. And the castle wasn't even guarded. She made it thought there gate. She was running and then tripped. "Ouch". Jeannette whispered to herself, but she got back up again.

When she got to the window of the library she looked inside. Then she sneaked inside the library. "Oh where is that book"? She got up on the latter. She was looking for it. Then she sneezed, and fell of the latter. "Ouch"! "Hello"? "Uh"? The man turned arond the chair. "Oh, no". "Oh, no is right". "Are you okay"? "Huh"? "Are you okay"? "Yes I'm fine". The man helped her up. "Oh, I'm sorry". "Please don't decease me for being in your land". "Why would I decease you"? "Your so pretty". She blushed. "Oh where are my manners"? "My name is Prince Simon of Highfyness". "Oh you probley don't want nothing to do with me if you found out who I am". "Who are you"? "My name is Princess Jeannette of Joynoness". She said in a worried voice."So do you still like me"? "Yes I do, Jeannette". The book she was looking for fell of the shelf. He walked over and picked it up. "Is this what you were looking for"? "Why, yes". "Yes it is". "Why don't you come with me to the reading room, which is mine and we can read in there with each other"? "Okay".

He held her hand and walked to the reading room to the other end of the library. "Here it is". There was a fireplace, a table, a big movable chair, and a book shelf. He got in the chair with his book."Jeannette come here". She walked toward him. "Sit right here".He patted his lap. She sat on his knee in front of the fireplace. They were reading their books when suddenly he put his arm around her. Then she put her head on his cheast. "Jeannette are you threw"? "Just about". A minute later she closed the book. "Now I'm finished with the book". "So what is it,Simon"? "It's almost sunrise". "I know". "Jeannette"? "Yes, Simon"? "I love you". "I love you too". Her exsperesions were getting happy. She could feel that he loved her. Then he kissed her. "Simon I have to go". "Will I ever see you again"? "I don't know Simon". "How about two days from now you come to the reading room again"? "That's good". "Bye Simon". "Jeannette I'll be waiting for you". "Me too". "Bye Jeannette". She exscaped out the window. And ran back to the woods. She keept on running. Then she ran up to the gate and climbed back over it again. Then like Eleanor she put the rope where it was and went back up to her room with Eleanor, and Brittany. She put her night gown on, and went to sleep.


	4. A New Date With Love

The next morning the girls got up. At breakfast Jeannette just mixed up her food with her spoon. So did Eleanor. They were thinking about Simon, and Theodore. "Girls". The queen said. "Today you shall look for a husband". "At noon there will be a ball". "Will the Princes from Highfyness be here"? Jeannette asked. "Of course not". The queen had a little laugh. "Why would we want those boys here"? "Do you not see were at war with them"? "You can not ever trust one ether"! "Doyou got that girls"? "Yes Queen Miller". Eleanor and Jeannette let out a sigh. "Eleanor, Jeannette what is wrong"? "Nothing Queen Miller". The queen walked off.

After breakfast Eleanor raced off to see Prince Theodore. She done the same this last time as she done this time. When she got to the woods Theodore was waiting. "Theodore"! "Eleanor"! she jumped and he swung her around. He kissed her. "I've missed you"! "I've missed you too"! She kissed him. "So This is why you have been going out of the castle Theodore". "your seeing a comener"! A voice said. "She is not a comener"!Theodore shouted. "So who is she"? "She is A princess"! The voice came from behnd a tree. A man dressed in red jumped down. "Alvin please don't tell"! "I'll kill you over my woman"! Theodore pulled out his sword. "You know him"? She asked. Alvin had a little laugh. "Know him"? "He's my brother"! He keept on laughing. "Leave us alone Alvin"! "For a small price"? "What is it going to take for you to shut up"? "A kiss from her"! "No"! Eleanor said. "What"? "I said no"! She kicked him. "Ouch"! He fell to his knees. "Alvin are you okay"? "I'm fine". He said in a little bit of pain while biting his bottom lip. "I'm so sorry"! Eleanor said as she put her hands over her mouth in shock. "It's okay". They helped him up. "I'm sorry Theodore". "It's okay". "Alvin are you going to tell"? "No". He grabbed part of Alvin's shirt. "If someone does find out I'll know it was you, and then I'll knock you out bring you to the woods and kill you, and then say a bear ate you do I make myself clear"? "Yes Theodore"! Theodore let go of Alvin's shirt. Alvin ran off.

Theodore and Eleanor started walking. "Theodore today at noon I'll have to find a husband and it can't be you, well I don't think"? "Eleanor do you want someone that you don't know to marry you"? "No"! "Then I have something to say". "What is it"? He got down on one knee. And got out a ring. "Eleanor will you marry me"? She started crying. "I'm real sorry Theodore, but no". "I can't". She ran off. "Eleanor wait"! "Oh,...". He started walking. Then it started to rain, and thunder spoke from the sky. Theodore felt apart of his heart had been ripped out and eaten.Eleanor wanted to say yes, but she knew if she did they could die, and she felt that life wasn't more valueble than love, but she had to what had to be done, and she was reallt upset. She Loved Theodore. She didn't care for anything that he had, or what he looked liked on the outside. What she looked at was on the inside and his insides are the kind that she liked. She was thinking about a bunch of things. Her heart was saying yes but her head was saying no. Theodore knew what would happen too, and he loved her more though. They both knew it was ment to be but they would never show it around their kingdoms.


	5. The Ball of Marriage

That afternoon Eleanor went back to the castle. She went up stairs to her room. A couple hours later the girls were ready and were at the ball. He guy was dancing with Brittany. "Princess Brittany I hope you will pick me"! She stopped dancing with him. Her and her sisters didn't like any guy there. "Girls"! The queen said,"Who do you chose"? "Nobody"! The girls said. "What"? "Then I guess we will have to pick for you". "Jesse you will marry Eleanor". "Matthew you will marry Jeannette". "And Justin you will marry Brittany". When the ball was over the girls went upstairs.

Over at Highfyness kingdom the boys were over there being board. "Theodore did you and Eleanor have a good time"? Alvin said out in front of Simon. "Who is Eleanor"? "A girl from Joynoness". Alvin said firmly. "She is one of the Princess". Theodore exclaimed. "Are you going to tell"? "No, because I too am in love with one of the Princess". "What"! Theodore and Alvin said shocked. "Her name is Jeannette"! "Yeah but you didn't ask her to marry you"! He started to almost cry. "You didn't"? "I did"! "So what did she say"? Simon said excited. "No...". Theodore whispered to himself where no one could really hear him. "What"? Alvin said. "She said no"! Theodore screamed. He put his head down and cried. "Theodore why did she say no"? Simon looked under the table at the ring he was going to give Jeannette. "Because they are supposed to get married to someone they don't know". "Mmm... that's too bad Theodore". "Well I got to go"! Alvin said cheery. "Alvin you don't know what it's like to be in love do you"? Simon said. "No I... I don't". He said as if he did. "Alvin do you have a secret"? "No". And he didn't but he wanted a love secret. "Well...". "Boys"! The King said loudly. "Yes sir"? "Go and learn, learn about your kingdom, the war, other kindoms do something"! "Yes sir". "NOW"! The boys walked off.


	6. The Outfit of Love

The next day Brittany was looking at dresses in the town. She noticed the one she liked was in Highfyness. So she decided that she would get the dress. She was running threw the woods. Then when she got to the kingdom of Highfyness she saw a big store full of beautiful dresses. She ran inside. "Oh, these are beautiful"! Brittany said. "Yes they are". A voice said. "Who are you"? Brittany said. "I am Prince Alvin of Highfyness". "Now who are you"? "I am Princess Brittany of Joynoness". "Well you are very lovely". "Thank you, Alvin". "Why don't you pick out anything and I will buy it"? "Thank you". A couple minutes later she had picked out a pink dress with pink shoes and a pink hair clip. "So I see you are very much into fashion"? "How did you know, Alvin"? "Because you have wonderful taste in fashion". Alvin said shy. "Thank you". Brittany said. He bought the out fit for her. "Would you like me to escort you back to the edge of your kingdom"? "Okay". Alvin plled his arm out. Brittany put her arm threw his.

On the way back to Joynoness they were walking. They got to know each other very well. ALvin was in love. he felt as if Brittany was a goddess from heaven. And Brittany was in love with Alvin. She felt that she was going to be with him forever.They both knew they were from other kingdoms and right now they were in the safe parts of the woods. They didn't care. Just like Simon, Theodore loved Jeannette and Eleanor.

"Alvin do you love me"? Brittany looked into Alvin's eyes. "Yes". He said with all his heart. "Do you love me back"? "Yes". he kissed her very passionately. "Alvin I want us to be with each other always"! "Me too". She kissed him. "But we can't". She said dissapointed. "Why"? "Because im engaged to Justin Long". She started to cry. "Im sorry Alvin". "Alvin I would stop this if I could but our kingdoms are at war". "I know". "Alvin I need to go". "Okay Brittany". She kissed him good bye. "Alvin I wouldn't ever forget you". "I wouldn't ever forget you Brittany". He kissed her. "Goodbye Alvin"! "Goodbye Brittany". They both went back to their kingdoms.


	7. The Day Before the Wedding

The next couple of weeks the girls missed Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. Everyone was missing each other. "Eleanor how do I look"? Brittany asked knowing she looked good. "Good". They took of their wedding gowns. "Brittany do you miss Alvin"? "Yes I do Eleanor". "Eleanor looked at her finger". "Eleanor why are you looking at your finger when nothing is on it"? "Brittany there is something that I didn't tell you". "And Jeannette I didn't tell you this ether". Eleanor looked at Jeannette. "Well what is it, Elie"? They both said. "In the woods a week ago, you know the second time I meet Prince Theodore"? "Yeah"! "He asked me to marry him". She started crying. "Oh, Elie". Jeannette hugged her sister. "Did you say yes"? Brittany asked. "No...". She cried even harder. Brittany hugged her sisters.

"Eleanor why didn't you say yes"? "Because if I did I know we could be killed". "Or you could ran away , Elie". "What"? Eleanor said in confusion. "Jeannette what are you talking about"? "I mean you and Theodore could have ran away with each other". "Oh,". "Well were getting married tomorrow so". "The guards came in the room". "Girls you are needed in the chapel". They escorted the girls to the chapel. "Your soon to be husbands". "Hi Princess Eleanor". "Hello Jessie". "Hi Princess Jeannette"! "Greetings Matthew". "Hi Princess Brittany". "Hi Justin". They rehearsed there wedding ceremony.

When it was over the girls where about to go upstairs. "Eleanor". "Yes Jessie"? "Do you love me"? She didn't like telling lies so she thought of something. "Oops... Jeannette wait for me"! She ran off.

The boys were all heartbroken. They were in their room. They started to sing "Bad Day". The Simon spoke up. "I can't believe that they're getting married. They all sighed. "I know this sucks". Alvin said. "I miss Eleanor". "By now we would have been married two weeks". "What"!"Oh, I never told you guys this". "What is it"? "Well the second time I meet Elie I asked her to marry me". He started to cry. "Did she say yes"? Simon looked at Alvin funny. "Did you not hear him say would"? "Oh". They went back to singing "Bad Day".

"Why don't we meet them in the woods tonight"? Alvin suggested. "Alvin how will they meet us there"? Simon said. "We could send dove mail"? Theodore suggested. "That's a great idea Theodore"! Simon said surely. They went to the dove room that simon had and picked out the smartest one. Simon wrote a note that said.

"Dear Girls, We would like to see you in the woods as soon as you get this note. We will be waiting there for you"."P.S. We love you"! "Love, Prince, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore".

Simon tied a picece of string around the note and hooked it to the dove. He told the dove where to go. He opened the window and it flew away. Then they went to the woods and stopped at the boarder of Joynoness.


	8. The Final Night in the Woods

When the girls were in their room singing "Bad Day" the dove pecked the window. Jeannette opened the window. "There is a note Jeannette". Brittany said. Jeannette read the note to her sisters. "Are we going"? Jeannette asked. "I don't know about you but I'm going". Eleanor said. "Me too". Jeannette said. "Wait for me"!Brittany said. The girls went out of the gate. they ran to the boarder. And were in the woods. "Hello"? The girls said. "Jeannette"? "Brittany"? "Eleanor"? The boys looked. "Alvin"! "Simon"! "Theodore"! They hugged each other. "Jeannette I thought wouldn't ever see you again"! Simon said with passion. "me too, Simon"! Jeannette said in love. He kissed her. "Oh, Eleanor"! "Theodore"! He french kissed her. "Brittany"! "Alvin"! they kissed.

After a while they started talking. They decided to let the girls go. When the girls left the boys were sitting there thinking. "From what i heard about Jessie He sounds like a pop-star". Theodore said firmly."Justin sounds annoying to me".Alvin said. "Well Matthew sounds weird to me". Simon said. "I don't think they should have arranged marriages"! Theodore said mad. "We know"! "If it wasn't for that Eleanor and i would be married...". He let out a sigh." It's okay Theodore". Simon patted his back."I wish I could stop this"! "Me too"! "Me three"! They put their hands in the circle. Let's think of a way tonight"!They ran back to the castle.

Simon, Alvin, and Theodore went into the library. "Simon is there a book on marriage"? Alvin asked. "Yes there is three". "Where are they"? Theodore asked. "Over there". Simon pointed to a colorful bookshelf. He grabbed the books. The handed his brother on book a piece. They started reading.


	9. The Wedding Day Suprise

The next day the girls were getting ready. Suddenly Eleanor started to cry. "What's wrong,Elie"? Brittany asked. "Oh, I don't want to marry Jessie". "I want to marry Theodore". Eleanor replied. "We know, I want to marry Alvin". Brittany said thinking about him. "And I want to marry Simon". Jeannette said thinking about him.

Over in Highfyness the boys fell asleep reading the books in the library. Simon awoke up first. "Alvin"! "Theodore"! The boys woke up. "We fell asleep"! Simon shouted. "We did"?Theodore said in confusion. "Yes"!Alvin said. "And there is not that much time before the wedding"! Simon said looking out the window.They got up. Simon stretched. Alvin cracked his back. And Theodore just sat there. "So did anyone find anything"? "I did". Theodore said. "Well what is it"? "If we go to the chapel and wait, when the priest say,"Speak now or forever hold your peace". , we have to say"I abject", and the reason why". "Well come on"!The boys ran out of the castle.

They were in the woods when a of a sudden they were attacked. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore pulled of their swords and started fighting. "Theodore watch out"! Simon yelled. Theodore ducked. Theodore pushed the guy into the river. Alvin was fighting two people. He was fighting them hard. He made them fall in the river. Simon was defending hiself against three guys. "Alvin, Theodore a little help"? "Oh, sorry Simon". They ran to help him. Each one were fighting. Sweat was pouring off their faces. Then they defeated the guys. They put their swords up, and started running again.

Over at the wedding the girls were walking down the isle. The boys ran to the church. Alvin was looking threw the window. Then the priest said the words. "He said it". Alvin said. They ran into the Church. And then they all said, "I abject"! "What"? The girls looked. "Alvin"! "Simon"! "Theodore"! The queen looked angry. "Why have you stopped this wedding"! "Because we love them"! "What"? "It's true Queen Miller". Eleanor said. "Your in love with the princes of Highfyness"? "Yes". Brittany said. "And we love them"! Simon shouted.

They ran to each other. "No this will not happen"! Queen Miller shouted. "Too Late"! Alvin said. "No"!"Never"! "We don't care"! Jeannette said. "We love each other, and you can't stopped true love"! Eleanor said. "Fine I see this is true love". The Queen said in shock. "Girls you are broken of your promise"! "You can marry the man of you choice"! She said loudly. "Alright"! They all shouted.

Theodore looked at Eleanor.Theodore got down on one knee. "This time will you say yes, Elie"!"Yes"!"Alright"! She hugged him and she started to cry tears off joy. "Jeannette". Simon looked at Jeannette. Simon got down on one knee. "Will you marry me"? "Yes, Simon"! "You will"? "Yes". she hugged him and he kissed her. Alvin looked at Brittany. He got down on one knee. "Britt, will you marry me"? "Yes, Alvin"! She hugged him and he kissed her.

Later that day they were all married. They all were happy. They got in the carrage and left a soon as the wedding was over. They relized love conqers all. No matter who you are, how powerful you are, or how big or small you are. It comes.


End file.
